


Wedding nerves

by crazybunnyfangirl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fanart, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybunnyfangirl/pseuds/crazybunnyfangirl
Summary: Don't know why this exists but my brain desided to draw Irina in a wedding dress with her being nervous for her big day and Toka being supporting😅🥰
Relationships: Irina Jelavic & Toka Yada, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Kudos: 9





	Wedding nerves

**Author's Note:**

> It was a real challenge designing her wedding dress because i like to go over the top and don't like keeping a dress simple so it was super hard for me to design a dress Irina would wear so i tried to keep it classy i still don't know if i did it justice...😅


End file.
